


Unfinished Fics

by Ree Fireparrot (reefireparrot)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Tokusatsu, Angst, Bullying, Crystal Tokyo Era, Dragons, Fantastic Racism, Mob Mentality, Multi, Shapeshifting, Sibling Rivalry, Silver Millennium Era, Witch Hunt, just a fair warning, this was written before covid so the apocalypse was caused by a plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefireparrot/pseuds/Ree%20Fireparrot
Summary: Incomplete fics that I found while cleaning up my computer. I will probably never finish them, but I wanted to share. Someone else can do something with them if they want.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Kudos: 1





	1. Children of Crystal Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My recollection is that Shinji would have started to pity Chibiusa once he reached adulthood, found his place in the world, and had children of his own - so this would have ultimately been an angstfic for Chibiusa.

Prince Shinji came as a happy surprise. Chibiusa remembered Mercury announcing the Queen’s pregnancy around the time she stopped aging, and the murmur of confusion among those present. The Queens of the Moon, it seemed, were not limited to one *child* as the legendary Senshi and royal couple had believed, but were simply limited to one *daughter*.  
At first the royal siblings got along swimmingly. Chibiusa took to being an older sister like a duck takes to water, with only a few of the expected fights between siblings. One particular fight stood out in Chibiusa’s mind, though.

Shinji was being bullied by Fuyuki Mizuno, as per usual. Chibiusa didn’t remember what started the argument or what prompted Fuyuki to get so angry (probably something minor, knowing him), but eventually the older boy said, “You’re nothing special.”

Apparently he hit a sore spot, because Shinji stood up straighter and balled his fists and shouted, “You take that back!”

“I won’t,” the older boy said. “You think you’re above us because your parents are the royal couple. But I heard mother say it herself – there’s nothings special about you.”

“That isn’t what she said!” Shinji shot back.

“More or less,” Fuyuki shrugged. “She said that the only thing you inherited from either is a long life, just like everyone else in Crystal Tokyo after the Queen ascended to the throne. The only reason you’re treated as anyone is because of your parents. You might as well be a nobody. It’s the Princess that’s important.”

Chibiusa had to intervene.

“That isn’t true,” Chibiusa began. “Shinji is important to me, he’s a great brother and really smart and–”

Fuyuki laughed. “You gonna depend on your big sister to defend you?”

Shinji hurled himself at Fuyuki and soon the boys were fighting. Shinji was losing – badly. Even though defending Shinji just got him made fun of the first time, Chibiusa couldn’t stand by and watch her brother get beaten up. She pulled on Fuyuki’s jacket, and without thinking Fuyuki threw her off. She hit the ground hard, banging her head.

Apparently hearing the commotion, Mercury, Zoisite, and the royal couple themselves rushed out and pulled everyone apart. Zoisite pulled Fuyuki into their quarters by the ear, while the King inspected Chibiusa’s head.

“Shinji’s hurt worse,” Chibiusa protested.

“Yes, but you hit your head,” Endymion said. “I’ll get to him in a moment.”

“What were you thinking, getting into a fight with an older boy like that? And getting your sister involved nonetheless?” Serenity scolded.

“Fuyuki started it! He said I’m nothing special!” Shinji whined.

“That’s no reason to get violent,” Endymion said as he moved onto inspecting Shinji’s bruises, healing a cut above his son’s eye. “And it’s especially no reason to involve your sister–”

“Because she’s your heir, right? And I’m just another kid in the Palace,” Shinji wriggled out of Endymion’s grasp and ran off, throwing a glare at Chibisua.

“Shinji don’t be–” the Queen began, but Endymion stopped her from following.

“He needs some space.”

Two years passed, and things slowly started to get worse between the siblings. As Shinji caught up with Chibiusa in maturity, he no longer looked up to her as he once did.


	2. Dragon Zoisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Silver Millennium-era Mercury/Zoisite story where Zoisite isn't entirely human. I don't remember my exact plans for it.

It all seemed hopeless from where Iris stood. She knew the truth of Regis’ innocence that nobody would believe. And rationally, she couldn’t blame them – after what he had transformed into. Though she could see his beauty in his iridescent scales, all anyone else saw were the fangs in his maw, made for tearing flesh. All anyone else knew were the legends of his kind, the shapeshifting beasts that would make off with their children in the night.

And yet, she was angry at the mob that was forming. Angry at them for giving into their fears, angry for believing the legends, angry at them for raging at a man she loved – the man she knew would never hurt an innocent person, even in his beast form.

She knew what she had to do. Transforming into the legendary Sailor Mercury, she flew over the mob. It would expose her existence to the Earthlings, but she didn’t care. She was sworn to protect the innocent, and that’s what she was going to do.

She stood in front of her lover’s hiding place and summoned a wall of water between them and the mob, but they soon broke through, rushing at her with sharp makeshift weapons and accusations of witchcraft.


	3. Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my more ambitious incomplete ideas. In this post-apocalyptic AU, the Senshi get caught up in a conflict between two alien factions - one that harvests the last members of dying sapient species, and one that wants to preserve every civilization indefinitely. The Shitennou, who are spirits uploaded into computers in this AU, fall into the latter category and give the Senshi Sentai-esque power suits to fight the Harvesters.
> 
> Also, this was written years ago, long before anyone even knew what a Coronavirus was.

The city of Havenstone was 100 miles across and 27 of those miles were populated. When it was first built as a refuge for the few surviving humans after a cure the plague was found, the State had anticipated the population would rebound, but would still need protection from the mysterious Shadows that began attacking with the hospitals first started to fill up. But even after the plague abated, 90 percent of the population as unable to conceive, even among those who had never shown any symptoms of the plague. And so, even decades after the plague was a distant, forgotten fear, the population began to shrink alarmingly fast. Every so often the State would relocate the citizens to the shrinking center of the city, in hopes that closer contact would relieve depression and encourage close relations between the citizens.

Ami Mizuno was one of the few that was born healthy, and with her high grades and aptitude scores, she was seen as the hope of the future. Even so, the task she was given was less than glamorous, nor was it very scientific. She was a newbie, after all, and had yet to prove herself on the field. There was a problem of some kind on the edge of the city, something that caused signals to cease being sent to the many AIs around the city. It wasn’t necessarily a Shadow attack, but as a precaution Ami was armed with a proton gun when she was sent to repair it, along with three peacekeeper cadets in case a large group of Shadows were waiting.

What they found was much stranger, and it put the four of them on edge. Four domes of iridescent light were covering the panels that Ami was sent to repair.

“Have you ever seen anything like this, Cadet Aino?” Ami asked the unofficial leader of the group.

“I told you, it’s Minako,” the blonde answered. “And no, I haven’t. Ladies?”

She turned to her compatriots, who shook their heads. The black-haired one name Rei touched the implant on her temple, and a pair of red visors appeared.

“There is an output of energy, but I can’t tell you anything more than that,” she said. “Even the intensity is reported as unknown.” Then after a pause, “Wait a minute. I’m getting…something.”  


“What do you mean by something?” Minako asked.

“Hold on, it’s still deciphering. Huh, I can’t read what these messages say. It’s all gibberish.”

“Mind if I take a look?” Ami asked.

“No, wait, I can read it now for some reason.”


End file.
